


Headphones and Hoodies

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: A fic based on my headcanons on boyf riends and stealing each other's shit





	Headphones and Hoodies

  
“Jeremy. We need to talk” 

Oh great, that was always a perfect way to start off a conversation. Yeah that totally didn’t set Jeremy on edge. Not at all.

Michael was facing his closet, arms crossed. Apparently he wanted some sort of response because when the boy sitting crisscross on his bed stayed silent he turned around. 

“Jeremiah Heere, I said we need to talk.”

Jeremy huffed and dug his feet further into the bend of the mattress he was making, “What turned on Mom Mode today?”

“Oh you know it’s no big deal it’s just, this!!” Michael turned and opened up his closet to reveal a mess of random junk and a bunch of bare coat hangers. 

He then turned and pointed and accusing finger towards Jeremy, “Care to explain yourself?”

Jeremy’s electric blue eyes moved around for a bit, scanning the contents of the closet he could see around Michael’s figure. Then his eyes rise to meet Michael’s, and with a shrug and eyebrow raise he said, “I mean…nice weed boxers? Shouldn’t those go in a draw-”

“We are not here to talk about my amazing weed boxers! Jeremy buddy I love you, I really do, like I’d die for you,” he paused to lower his head into his hand, rubbing at the part where his nose and forehead met, “but you’re killing me here man. It’s true. Doctor said my hearts stopping in about .2 seconds.”

“You’re so dramatic” Jeremy rolled his eyes, “cause of death?”

Michael then jumped onto the bed in front of Jeremy, his knees touching Jeremy’s legs. “This!” He grabbed onto the big hoodie that Jeremy was wearing. 

“Uh…yeah I’m lost.”

Michael flailed his arms around “dude I only have one hoodie left! I thought you’d take like one or two not my whole closet!”

Jeremy laughed and sunk further into the green fabric he was wearing, “but they’re so soft and smell like you.”

Michael froze to blush, and he wouldn’t admit it but Jeremy totally saw Michael check him out for a moment. “…yes Jeremy I know that I’m perfect, but I need more than one hoodie!”

Jeremy hummed and played with the strings, “is that true though?”

“Excuse me?”

“You literally wear the same one everyday. And don’t say that’s because of me: we both know that’s not true” the little smirk Jeremy got was just so…cocky. What an asshole. A cute lovable one.

Michael decided he could play the devious game, now sporting his own smirk, “…you haven’t had any music for the bus lately right?”

At that Jeremy’s attention was grabbed, he looked at Michael with an adorably confused look, “uh…yeah.”

“And that sucks doesn’t it?”

“…yeah, totally does.”

Michael nodded in understanding and stood up. Jeremy followed him with his eyes as Michael made his way over to his nightstand with a Mario star lamp on it. He tore open the second drawer, revealing a tangled mess of all of Jeremy’s headphones. 

Jeremy gasped, his face lighting up instantly, “dude that’s so great how-!”

Michael cut him off by raising his hand. He shut the drawer back, “they’re my hostages.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, Heere!” 

“I bought them!”

“I bought my hoodies!”

“I’m pretty sure some of these were a gift actually-”

Michael flailed his arms around again and cut Jeremy off, “no!” He gestured to Jeremy and then the drawer “one hoodie for one pair of headphones.”

Jeremy tilted his head, “any room for negotiation”

“Nothing you say or do can change my mind.”

He crossed his arms again, deviantly turning his head away as Jeremy snickered and finally got off the bed. He heard the sound of his soft footsteps from being in his socks come towards him. Then gently, a hand touched his shoulder, another hand cupped the side of his face. 

“Come on, Mikey” 

“No.”

“Come oooon.”

“No, no, and one million no’s and onwards.” 

“Not even for this?” Jeremy leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek. 

Michael instantly went red and snapped to turn to Jeremy. He laughed, “you’re so stupid. You’re lucky I love you.” He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and kissed him gently on the nose.

“Yeah well, I can’t help it. I have the best boyfriend ever.”

“Flattery will not get you out of this hostage situation.” 

“Nah, but it’ll get me this.” He then kissed Michael, savoring the sweet feeling of Michael’s lips. It was intense or anything, but it was still lovely. 

Michael pulled away with a chuckle, “I guess you look pretty cute in my hoodie…”

“Yeah…and hey if you’re gonna take all my headphones you should at least come on the bus and share music with me.”

“Hmmm….no” he smirked.

Jeremy lifted a hand up in defense and slowly backed away, “alright alright, fair enough. You’re the boss. Mom Mode can do that to people” he continued to awkwardly shuffle towards the door, one hand behind his back.

“What are you up to? You’re not even trying to look natural!”

“Well my dad called so bye!” Jeremy ran down the stairs and out of Michael’s room. Michael turned his head to find the drawer open and about 3 of the headphones missing. 

“Jeremy wait no fair!”


End file.
